


Swimsuit(or)

by tinyspocko



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Basically an excuse for me to write smut, F/F, PWP, Power bottom Irene because we all need it, enemies to uh fuckbuddies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyspocko/pseuds/tinyspocko
Summary: Seungwan had hatred for Bae Joohyun ever since she could remember, but did Joohyun hate her back?





	1. Comprehension

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore my really, really, dad-level lame of title name for this fic. I’m horrible at names.  
> Also, this was already posted at asianfanfics before.

Swimming class was over and everyone was changing and getting ready to shower, Seungwan was still waiting for a text message, sitting over the bench in front of the lockers with her swimsuit on.

All of the girls from her class were starting to leave one by one, exchanging good byes, passing by Seungwan "See you later Seungwan!"

"Uh?, ah yes! see you later." She was too preocupied by her phone to look up at her classmates.

"If it's no other than Son Seungwan."

Seungwan didn't need to turn around to know who the owner of the voice was. It was no other than the person she detested more in the world, Bae Joohyun.

Why does she hate Joohyun? She honestly doesn't remember, it's been too long. She's been classmates with the girl since middle school and she always disliked her, Joohyun would always try to get on her nerves, and at first, because she was a kind hearted person, she would let it pass. But over the years she couldn't care anymore about her image, and so she started her rivarly with the girl, everyone knew about them. They even ended up going to the same university, what a coincidence right?

"I was waiting for your text. Listen I know you don't care but this project we have together is important for my grade and I want to do it even if we don't like it."

"Ah but I thought about coming to tell you face to face? rather than text you"

Joohyun walked and stood in front of her, looking at her up and down.

"Right... what are you doing?" Checking the smirk on Joohyun's face made Seungwan a little angry, what part of we need to take this project seriously Joohyun didn't understand?

"Just checking the ugly school swimsuit uniform"  Joohyun shrugged and put her hands inside her jacket's pockets, faking disinterest.

"Could you _please_ take this seriously for once?" Seungwan whined and started getting the clothes that were inside her bag to change and finally leave the locker room and finish this stupid talk with Bae Joohyun.

"But I always take you seriously?" 

"You have got to be kidding me?" Seungwan dropped her bag, not believing a single word coming from older girl's mouth.

"Why are you more feisty than usual?" Joohyun arched her eyebrows, still in a lazy pose, her hands in her pockets, looking down at Seungwan (okay, maybe not down, because they were almost the same height, but to Joohyun that felt like a lot, and she was proud of it).

"I'm not!"

Joohyun tilted her head to make Seungwan realize that her outburst exactly meant she was being more feisty.

"Whatever, how did you know I was here?"

"I know you are in the swim club, duh?"

" _Oh_. Anyway, can you please... leave so I can change?"

"Why? are you afraid of me?" Getting her hands out of her jacket's pockets, Joohyun crossed her arms and walked a few steps into Seungwan's space.

"No?... Why are you coming close?" Seungwan moved one step behind and realized her back was met with one of the lockers in the room, her arms crossed in front of her chest. The realization that she was still in her swimsuit struck her.

Joohyun stopped right before her face came in close contact with Seungwan's, invading her privacry.

"Oh, your whole face is red" Joohyun smirked. "Aren't you a cute one?"

"What are you saying?" Seungwan let her arms fall at her side, a little mesmerized by Joohyun's face up close. "S-Stop Joking arou-"

Seungwan was stopped by Joohyun's lips on her. Just a peck that left her speechless, and even though it felt like that was impossible, her face looked even more red than before.

Before she could regain her train of thoughts, Joohyun kissed her again, this time more passionate, cupping Seungwan's jaw to tilt her head and gain more access. Seungwan couldn't even think, her mind going crazy over the sensations she was currently feeling.

Applying a little pressure on her jaw, Joohyun made it possible to let her tongue lick the inside of Seungwan's mouth, making the latter shiver out of the extreme kiss she was getting, her knees felt weak, and if it wasn't for Joohyun getting ahold of her jaw she would drop down on the floor.

Joohyun continued the kiss, biting Seungwan's upper lip and licking it, doing the same with her lower lip. All this while her free hand found her way to Seungwan's waist, holding the girl close to her, letting their chests touch.

Seungwan let out a moan without realizing it, her hands currently grasping Joohyun's arms, to make her move or to make her stay in place? She wasn't sure. Joohyun continued to basically eat Seungwan's mouth, letting her tongue trace every place.

After a while, the older girl dropped her hand currently sitting on Seungwan's jaw towards the girl's neck, bringing her closer. The hand on her waist circled the younger girl and, with the arm around her back, supported the girl's weight. 

Sensing the timing was right, Joohyun situated her right leg in between Seungwan's legs, and if the other's moan meant something, she knew she was doing a great job.

They ended the kiss after what felt like hours, Seungwan panting and a red colored face, eyes wide in shock while she stared at the girl in front of her, who was mirroring her, ears and cheeks red and smirking.

"W-why?" It was said in such a low voice that you would think no one would hear it, but it was loud and clear for Joohyun.

"It was time you finally _realize_ " Joohyun said, the hand in the girl's neck started moving and her thumb making a circle motion. It felt so intimate, that Seungwan had a hard time trying to her get thoughts back.

"Realize what?"

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"I-I... don't" 

Seungwan kept staring at Joohyun, sure, she always hated the girl, but even she knew the older girl was _breathtaking._  Everyone has had a crush on the girl since she knew her, since middle school, Seungwan knew how immensely popular Joohyun was. Everyone loved her, even if she never reciprocated any of the people's feelings. She was known to be a loner, and Seungwan always wondered (even if she didn't want to admit) why it was that Bae Joohyun was always single with the looks she had.

"I've liked you for years Son Seungwan" Joohyun looked at her and said these words that didn't make sense to Seungwan. Joohyun liked who? Her? Impossible. She heard wrong. "I like you, you idiot."

Joohyun kissed her once again.

_Maybe she heard right._

The kiss this time felt different to Seungwan, maybe it was the words said by the girl, or maybe it was the fact that her feelings of hatred suddenly didn't feel the same? Sure, the emotions were as strong as before, but something _changed_. These feelings wanted her to keep kissing Joohyun, they wanted to be closer to the girl, they wanted more of her. And she wasn't going to stop them, not when Bae Joohyun was kissing her like her life depended on it.

It got passionate once again, the kiss. Seungwan's hands stopped gripping on the older girl's arms, and started to roam lower, this time gripping her waist, she wanted, no, she _needed_ Joohyun closer.

Joohyun's hand, previously on her neck, started roaming lower, her hand moving from her collarbones towards her chest, finally landing on her breast, squeezing it. Seungwan let out another moan, that got swallowed by Joohyun's mouth.

The feeling of Joohyun's hand on her breast felt too much, the fabric of her swimsuit leaving little to nothing to the imagination. Her nipple started to get hard while Joohyun continued to press her hand against it.

Joohyun's other hand dropped from her waist towards her bottom, firmly gripping her ass, moving Seungwan closer towards her, making Seungwan's core touch once again with Joohyun's leg.

Maybe Joohyun couldn't tell, if her pants were too thick to let her feel, but Seungwan was sure she was dripping wet, staining Joohyun's pants with her.

Joohyun stopped the kissing, leaving Seungwan's lips with a sound kind of like a pop, staring at Seungwan hungrily and then proceeded to roam towards her neck, kissing and licking her way down. Leaving Seungwan to let her head fall against the lockers behind her, giving more access to Joohyun to kiss and do whatever she wanted.

Joohyun kept going down, finally arriving to Seungwan's breasts. She hovered over them and smirked, looking at how hard Seungwan's nipples were.

After the whine escaped Seungwan's mouth, she ventured to engulf her breast into her mouth. The fabric of the swimsuit made Seungwan feel _more_ than what she wanted to admit. It felt too good to have Joohyun lick and bite her nipple through the material.

Joohyun stopped her work on Seungwan's breast and moved onto the other, not leaving it unattended. The saliva left in the other breast could be seen on the blue swimsuit, making it almost see-through and her nipple became almost visible.

When Seungwan looked down and saw Joohyun's face working on her breast with her eyes closed, she couldn't help but shiver at the intensity of it. She started moving her hips against the latter's leg, she was enjoying this maybe too much.

When Joohyun felt Seungwan's hips moving, she couldn't help but smirk and decided to help the younger girl. Leaving her breast, she made sure both her hands were grasping at Seungwan's ass and helped the girl move against her leg. All this while attacking the girl's lips once again.

She felt Seungwan getting close, her moves became erratic, her pants more agressive, her eyes closed and mouth hanging open, leaving no time for kissing.

"Go on Seungwan, come for me" Joohyun whispered into Seungwan's ear, making the younger girl gasp and grip her arms once again, looking for a way to not _fall_ at the intensity of it all.

Joohyun felt the girl move faster on her until she stopped and gritted her teeth, almost making no sound. Joohyun took it upon her and helped her, moving her hips more with the hands against Seungwan's ass, assisting her in riding her orgasm.

Once the girl regained her breath, she opened her eyes, panting and looked up at Joohyun, the older girl smirking down at her and playing with a hand on her cheek, stroking it ever so gently.

"Was this serious enough for you?"

Seungwan didn't know what to make of this, but she was sure of one thing. She didn't think she hated Bae Joohyun anymore.

\--------


	2. Descend

After what it felt like hours, Seungwan finally arrived to her apartment with Joohyun, supposedly to finish the project they had together. But after what happened not even 30 minutes before, she had no idea how to act in front of her so called "Enemy". Did she still hate Joohyun? What for?

She couldn't recall why she hated her in the first place.

"I can hear you thinking all the way over here." Joohyun entered her apartment and got rid off her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

Her actions made her look pretty calm and confident, and admitedly, Seungwan hated it. You couldn't stop old habits, huh?

How can Joohyun act like nothing happened, and be so calm about it, while Seungwan was pretty much losing it? Not knowing how to act and ending up feeling awkward.

"Yeah..um, let me go get changed, then we'll start the work, all right?"

Seungwan walked towards her room, looking back at Joohyun, wary of her, and found a relaxed Joohyun, looking around the living room inspecting her apartment.

She finished changing into shorts and a hoodie, simple clothes for a simple afternoon involving homework. She wasn't about to dress to impress Joohyun, as much as she found out she didn't exactly _hate_ the girl, she still wasn't about to start _liking_ her either. So, she picked clothes she would wear with friends too, there's no thought behind it.

"Your apartment feels very homey, Seungwan. I like it." Joohyun said, and took a seat on the couch in the living room, crossing her legs and waiting for Seungwan to do too.

"Oh, thanks, I guess?"

Seungwan took a seat on the couch, but very much away from Joohyun, making the latter laugh about it.

"What are you so scared of?" Joohyun looked at her with her chin resting on her hand and throwing a little smirk at her way. "I won't do anything... you don't ask for."

"Stop doing that!" Seungwan exclaimed, feeling a little excited about it. Excited? No way. But also not scared, she would never admit to being scared of Joohyun.

"Doing what?" Joohyun kept the smirk on her face and moved closer to Seungwan, making the latter drop her gaze out of nervousness, and Joohyun noticed.

Joohyun let her hand roam free and landed it on Seungwan's face, holding her jaw up to make the latter look at her.

"Whatever it is you're doing right now!"

"Do you want something to happen tonight?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?" Joohyun kept moving closer and closer to Seungwan.

Why didn't Seungwan move back? She's pretty sure she could have moved, remove Joohyun's hand off her face, maybe even stand up, but she let her. She didn't reject her and she wasn't sure why. Did she want Joohyun to continue? was that it?

"Come on, then. I can see the answer in your face."

Joohyun gestured for Seungwan to stand up while she remained sitting.

Still feeling pretty much in shock, Seungwan stood up and looked down at Joohyun, confusion written on her face.

Joohyun patted her thighs in response, looking up at Seungwan with a determined face.

"What?" Finally Seungwan found her voice back, unsure of what Joohyun was asking her to do.

Joohyun patted her thighs again, more desperately.

"Sit here." 

"What? No way." Seungwan moved one step back, trying to get far way from Joohyun.

But the latter grabbed her wrist before that, pulling on it and making Seungwan go forward, making her drop onto Joohyun's thighs, pretty much sitting on her.

"I said sit."

Joohyun looked at her with such a determined look, that Seungwan felt shivers going down her spine.

"Now, what do you want to do first?" Joohyun changed her demeneanour and sounded kind, even going as far as touching Seungwan's cheek, the action feeling way too intimate for Seungwan's mind to cooperate on the matter at hand.

"Do you want to make out?" 

Joohyun smirked again and right when Seungwan was about to voice out her rejection, Joohyun grabbed her jaw once again with the hand that was previously touching her cheek, and pulled Seungwan down towards her, planting her lips right onto Seungwan's, making the latter shut up.

Joohyun kissed the hell out of her, and Seungwan didn't know what to do, so she did what her body kept asking her to. She kissed Joohyun back.

Joohyun finally made use of her other hand and placed it on Seungwan's lower back, making her body clash into hers while the kiss got more heated.

Seungwan heard a moan, she didn't know if it was hers or Joohyun's, but the incredible emotion she was feeling at the moment was louder than any rational thought, and so she let it escape.

Joohyun moved from her lips to her neck, letting a small kiss trail on her way towards Seungwan's collarbones.

"Let's get rid off this." Joohyun muttered against her skin, making Seungwan shiver once again.

Joohyun's hands made move to start removing the hoddie off Seungwan, and the latter finally understood what was about to happen.

"W-wait..." Trying to decline Joohyun's actions while having Joohyun herself kissing and biting her collarbones was a more difficult task to do than what Seungwan initially thought.

Joohyun stopped her administrations and finally removed the piece of clothing that was separating her from a glorious view, letting the hoddie fall to the side.

"God, you're beautiful." Joohyun muttered while roaming her hands up and down at the side, feeling the hot skin underneath her fingers.

"Uh, Joohyun..."

Seungwan looked and felt, completely lost. She felt shy for the first time in front of Joohyun, with the way she was looking at her naked torso.

"Shh.. Seungwan." Joohyun once again captured her lips, and Seungwan thought "Oh, what the hell" and let herself go with the flow, deciding to forget her rational side. Seungwan of the future will have to figure it all out, but for now, she will just enjoy this, enjoy _Joohyun_.

Seungwan then felt the urge to get rid off Joohyun's blouse, she wasn't about to be the only one naked here. And so she started unbuttoning the blouse, until a hand stopped her.

"No touch." Joohyun stopped her kissing to look up at Seungwan, her eyes mesmerizing.

Seungwan whined, she wanted to do something too.

"Do what I say." Joohyun let her finger go past the waistband on Seungwan's shorts, teasing her. "Get rid off your shorts."

With such a comanding voice, Seungwan did exactly what Joohyun asked, this time no buts, she just went along with it.

Standing up, Seungwan removed her shorts, her eyes never leaving Joohyun, while the latter ogled at her body.

Once she was done, and was about to sit down on Joohyun's thighs again, the latter put her hand up towards her, stopping her in her tracks.

"You want to do something too right?" 

Seungwan nodded eargerly, this time throwing her whole ego aside, just for this moment with Joohyun.

"Kneel."

Seungwan's face screamed bewilderment, but did as Joohyun say.

Now in between Joohyun's legs, Seungwan couldn't help but to look up at Joohyun, finding her stare full of lust.

"Do something with that beautiful mouth of yours all right?" Joohyun gestured towards her pants, and Seungwan didn't waste a second, getting her hands around Joohyun's pants, to unbutton them.

"No, no, no." Joohyun said in a light tone, almost singing, and stopped Seungwan's hands from getting near her pants. "Just use your mouth."

Seungwan was perplexed, how was she supposed to do that? It was her first time doing so and she didn't want to seem like an inexperienced girl in front of Joohyun, so she looked up with worry in her eyes and saw Joohyun looking down at her, smiling, almost lovingly?

"All right, I guess that was too much." Joohyun got up from her sitting position and removed her pants herself, throwing them god knows where in Seungwan's room, and sat down once again, resuming her position with Seungwan in between her legs. "What about now?"

Seungwan smiled at her and looked down to Joohyun's legs, thighs and finally her panties, letting a sigh escape her mouth, she started roaming her hands along Joohyun's thighs, savouring each second. 

Without a warning, Seungwan started kissing her inner thigh, causing Joohyun to gasp. Making Seungwan look up with a smirk, knowing and satisfied that she was the one that made Joohyun react like that.

She kept kissing her inner thigh until she was finally in contact with Joohyun's panties, letting her mouth hover them.

"Go on, Seungwan."  Joohyun's voice sounded hoarse, as if it was difficult to talk, but Seungwan understood.

Planting a quick and small kiss on Joohyun's core without removing her underwear, Seungwan muttered. "My pleasure."

God, Joohyun smelled fantastic. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, couldn't even find something to compare it to, she just knew the smell felt addicting, and she wanted more of it.

This time, wanting to at least do part of what Joohyun asked her to, Seungwan used her mouth to reposition part of her underwear to the side, making Joohyun shiver at this.

Joohyun was busy gripping the couch with her hands and closing her eyes to rest her head on the backrest of it, mouth hanging open, and when Seungwan looked up, she found the image captivating, she felt like she wanted more of this, she wanted this a lot, for a long time even. The thought of someone else having Joohyun like this suddenly came over her and she didn't like it. Didn't like it at all.

And so she moved Joohyun's underwear to the side completely, this time using her hands, just to get a look at her.

It was breathtaking. 

Is not like she ever thought about this scenario, but at this time she felt like this was perfect and she couldn't have pictured something better.

Seungwan couldn't wait more, and by the time Joohyun was about to complain about the lack of movement, Seungwan went it and licked her. 

First slowly, then, when she heard Joohyun's moan at the action, Seungwan started to enjoy herself more. She wanted to keep hearing Joohyun, keep tasting Joohyun, keep Joohyun close, Joohyun, _Joohyun_.

Joohyun couldn't contain herself anymore, and let one of her hands rest in Seungwan's head, maintaining her place there, and ocassionally removing hair out of her face.

Seungwan gripped Joohyun's legs and spread her open more, to get more access to her core.

She played with her tongue on her entrance, finding the flavour delicious. 

Moved onto her clitoris, encircling it and sucking on it.

Joohyun moaned this time louder, gripping Seungwan's hair with her hand, seemingly moving her head closer towards her pussy.

Seungwan smiled against it.

"Seungwan..." Joohyun muttered, and this time opened her eyes to look down at Seungwan working on her. 

The look of Seungwan enjoying this as much as she did made her shiver so hard she almost felt like cumming, but held onto it.

Seungwan understood the meaning behind her uttered name, and decided to stop teasing her.

She went ahead and started shoving her tongue inside Joohyun.

"Oh god..uhn...that feels... too good." Joohyun exclaimed, with whatever coherent words she could utter.

Seungwan kept the rhythm slow at first, but found herself wanting to hear Joohyun more, and so she starting picking up her pace.

Knowing this wasnt everything that she could do to give Joohyun pleasure, Seungwan used her right hand to attend to the previously alone clitoris, making circle motions on it.

"Ah, Seung.g..wan.. don't.. don't stop." Joohyun continued to grip onto Seungwan's hair, her left hand stopped gripping the couch and went right on her mouth, to stop her sounds she was making.

At the notion, Seungwan looked up and stopped her actions. "Don't do that. Let me hear you."

Joohyun groaned at the lost of contact but did what Seungwan said.

She removed her hand from her mouth and let it rest on her forehead, while Seungwan went back working on her.

Thrusting her tongue once again onto Joohyun, this time she quickened her pace, knowing full well Joohyun was more than ready to orgasm, if it wasn't because of the interruption earlier.

Her right hand's thumb kept on working on her clitoris, and Joohyun was once again, making loud noises, moaning all over, completely enjoying it.

Seungwan felt the walls of Joohyun's vagina tighten, and knew she was close. 

So she fastened her pace, even if she felt tired, she wanted to give Joohyun pleasure, and finally see how Joohyun reacted to her orgasm.

As much as she enjoyed last time, she knew the image of a post-orgasm Joohyun was better than anything.

And so she kept going, Joohyun still mumbling non-sense, way too into the pleasure she was feeling to even realize what she was saying.

"I'm... cu.. Seung.. wan.. I-" With these words, Joohyun closed her eyes and let herself go.

Her grip on wendy going stronger than before, cumming all over Seungwan's face.

And the latter enjoyed it, licking everything Joohyun was giving her, and helping her ride her orgasm, just like how Joohyun helped her before. Now they're even.

When Joohyun calmed down a little and regained her composture, she opened her eyes and looked down at Seungwan, still on her knees, and smiled tiredly at her.

"We need to do this more often."

Seungwan smiled.

"Come here." Joohyun exclaimed, making quick hand motions to get Seungwan to get up.

"But what about me?" Seungwan whined. Yeah, doing Joohyun felt amazing and she enjoyed it, but now she was worked up and needed some _release_.

"Oh don't worry. All this exercise made me hungry too."

Joohyun smirked towards Seungwan and the latter scoffed at the lame joke.

"That was horrible."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"My pleasure."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do point out if there are some errores here, I’m always trying to learn from them!  
> If you got any ideas for wenrene do tell, because I want to write but my plots always tend to be rather... for long-chaptered fics and I do not have the time, so I’d prefer to write short stories at the moment.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
